


Season Six Aftercare: Shallura Edition

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, NSFW, Season Six After PART DEUX, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: The team is stopped on Kozom, a planet of beautiful beaches, where they are resting on their way back to Earth. When Shiro finally manages to get alone with Allura, he's not wasting any more time in telling Allura how he feels. If only he can find the right words.





	Season Six Aftercare: Shallura Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my lovely beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/), who dedicates more time than imaginable reading my drabble and supporting me. She asked me for some Shallura post-season six for the soul and I'm told that I delivered XP Thanks for always having my back, boo!!
> 
> Skkweeeeee!!! I hope you enjoy! Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/) for more smut and other nonsense!!

_Don’t fuck this up. Don’t fuck this up. Don’t fuck this up._

The mantra was on repeat in Shiro's head as he glanced down the shoreline.

Allura was a good distance ahead of him, collecting sea glass from the glistening beach. He watched her feet sinking into the lavender sand, leaving footprints that he followed steadily.

They were walking back to their lodging from a feast held in Voltron’s honor. The fabric of her garb–a gift fashioned in the local style–floated around her like sea foam, the skirt bunching in one hand to keep the bioluminescent waves from dampening the delicate material.

The planet they were on, Kozom, was known for its natural glowing waters that produced heavenly beaches, the water containing microscopic algae that emitted the bright blue light. The entire scene was set against two distant suns that were just starting to sink into the horizon.

Shiro stilled, watching intently as the amber light from the sunset glinted off of intricate gold armbands encircled around her smooth skin, reflecting into a magnificent plait of her snowy white hair. Jewels sparkled from where they had been pinned into the ornately arranged tresses and Shiro was immensely grateful to the Kozomi people for embracing them and sharing their customs. The style reminded him of the Ancient Greeks on Earth.

Shiro was especially grateful for their clothing, noting the way the fabric of Allura’s dress dipped low to expose the skin of her back, revealing Altean marking he didn’t know she had.

The team landed on Kozom a few days ago to refuel and do some diplomacy work on their way back home. It was comfortable, with an atmosphere most similar to Ares and friendly people who welcomed them openly. All of the paladins and their new additions were enjoying a much-needed bit of rest.

It seemed inevitable that he and Allura ended up walking back together. Whenever they had downtime, it seemed they always found their way to each other. Like they were always on the same wavelength

Or at least they used to be.

This was the first time since Allura had brought him back to the physical plane that they’d been alone together. It had taken a full two weeks in a healing pod for him to be upright, then another week for Pidge and Allura to fit him with his new arm. Keith and Lance were both helping him get back to training, getting this body–his body– back up and running.

He looked down at his new arm, a smear of oranges and pinks and purples glinting off of the white Altean metal as the sky above Kozom continued to darken. It was still difficult for him to believe he’d made it back. Hard to think of how he’d gone so long without a body. He’d given up hope many times. Or maybe it was more accurate to say that he had very little hope to begin with.

Shiro continued walking down the shore, watching Allura as she stopped to stare at something in the water.

She had helped him. She’d been the one to bring him back.

He wanted to tell her how much that meant to him. How he’d waited for her in the abyss of the Black Lion’s conscious. How he’d loved her for so long.

But every time he thought about it he nearly sent himself into a panic attack. His emotions concerning Allura were complicated.

_Just don’t fuck this up._

“Shiro! Over here!”

Allura’s voice pulled him back to the present and he walked over to where she stood, ankle deep in the ocean, pointing to something in the water. The damp sand was hard beneath his feet, the loose-fitting Kozomi garb they’d been given draped artfully around his muscular frame. The white fabric was airy and allowed the gentle breeze coming from the sea to cool him beneath the warmth of the twin suns.

“It’s a pod of those water horses I was telling you about!”

Allura’s face glowed with excitement, blue eyes sparkling with child-like glee, dazzling Shiro so he had to pull his gaze away to see exactly what she was talking about. Beneath the crystal clear water, there were small crimson animals zipping along the lavender shore. They looked more like giant sideways gummy bears than horses, their stout bodies accompanied by four stubby legs. They moved through the water like jellyfish, their bodies translucent.

“My father used to bring me here when I was a little girl. I’m surprised Kozom has managed to stay hidden from the Galra for so long,” Allura said, squatting down to get a better look.

The planet had developed a cloaking technology that kept it safe from attacks for thousands of years. Only recently had they come out of hiding to join the coalition–something that was already immensely helpful. Kozom had advanced weapons systems and technology but had managed to hang on to a distinct and vibrant culture.

Shiro looked over at the princess’ profile, mind flashing back to the conversation they’d had just before he disappeared. It was on the bridge of the castle ship after everyone else had gone to bed. They’d shared their deepest fears about the impending mission. They’d almost kissed.

But that was before he’d died. Before this body had taken his place and drove a wedge between them. Whether or not the clone had been intentionally set to keep its distance from Allura, lest she unravel out Haggar’s plan, things had clearly changed between them in his absence.

“They’re cute,” he said, looking down at the animals swimming around his feet.

One of them brushed against his skin and he let out a surprised chuckle. It was soft, like velvet, tickling lightly against his leg hairs.

Allura immediately turned to stare at him, as if experiencing something so delightful and out of the ordinary as to capture every second.

“It’s good to see you laughing again,” she said quietly, face open and expectant.

Shiro felt his cheeks warming as his eyes held hers, his heart thundering in his chest. Surely, she could hear it.

“I missed you,” he replied honestly. “So much has changed.”

He turned then to look out over the sea. The suns were dipping down, a burst of violent color arching across the sky. Reds and oranges and purples. A breeze ruffled Shiro's white hair.

“Yes,” Allura agreed, following his gaze. “But somehow this,” she gestured between the two of them, “us together like this...it makes me feel nostalgic. Like when we first began our fight against Zarkon.”

Shiro smiled down at her, warmth crinkling his eyes at the corners.

“You seem different, too.”

Shiro’s voice was gruff as he turned back to the princess.

“I do?” she asked, wrapping her arms around her middle as if to protect yourself.

“More guarded,” he continued.

She let out a bark of laughter.

“Well, thank quiznak for that. After all that I’ve been through, one would hope I’ve learned some caution. Hopefully, now I can actually recognize when someone is using me to make an inter-reality weapon of mass destruction.”

Her expression turned serious as she continued, “I cost us the castle ship. I could have cost the universe much more.”

Shiro’s face hardened, his hands clenching into tight fists.

“When I think about the way Lotor manipulated you. Lied to the entire team. It makes my blood boil.”

“I can’t help but think that none of this would have happened if you had been here. Perhaps that’s why Haggar targeted you from the beginning. I’m not the only one who’s had a rough go of it.”

Shiro looked up to see Allura’s profile, a stream of silver crossing her Altean markings to trail down her cheek.

“Hey,” Shiro murmured, pulling Allura instinctively into his arms. “We can’t think like that. What’s done is done. Now, we need to rebuild the castle ship and focus on what we can do from here on out.”

Allura curled into the warmth of Shiro’s chest, his big palm running across her shoulders as his Altean arm wrapped solidly around her waist.

The touch was not platonic. Heat rolled off of Shiro’s body and melted into her. Allura couldn’t find it in herself to care.

She and Shiro were...complicated. She thought they were getting closer before but then he went missing and after that, Haggar’s clone had bristled against her.

The princess looked into Shiro’s eyes, and she noticed how serious and forlorn he looked. His appearance had changed a lot since they first met, and now his white hair and soft edges pulled her in even further. She was lost in that gunmetal stare and wanted to lean in and press her lips to the corner of his mouth.

He was returning the gaze and she felt heat seep into her cheeks.

Then Shiro cleared his throat and pulled back and she blinked herself out of her daydream.

“Have things really changed that much?” she asked hopefully, although there were many questions layered together in that.

_Have I changed? Have we changed?_

Allura’s unspoken questions hung in the air between them and they walked along in silence for a good bit.

When they finally reached the first villa, which happened to be Shiro's, they slowed.

“I…” Allura started, trailing off when she read the intensity in Shiro's gaze.

“Come inside,” he said, molten stare imploring her to accept. “We should talk.”

Allura looked stunned for a moment and grappled for words.

“I'll make tea,” Shiro said, eyes closing as a bright, boyish grin lit up his face.

Pink dusted Allura’s cheeks.

“Alright,” she finally answered, voice husky and low as she looked up at him beneath thick lashes.

Perhaps they could find their way back to how it had been. Allura was struggling to remain positive, even as electricity ricocheted between them, every time their fingers accidentally brushed or arms bumped together, sparks lit up the contact area.

She had first fallen for him hard, harder even than she'd fallen for Lotor. When the fake Shiro turned cold, she remembered the heartache, the bitter disappointment from his seeming rejection.

But now…

The villas were essentially a-frame cabins made of light wood. The stood on tall stilts, keeping the structure above the water line, even though they stood a good fifty feet from the shoreline. An elegant spiral staircase led to the main level.

Shiro opened the door for Allura, stepping back so she could enter.

The place was dark but for the fading natural light filtering in through open windows and the pale blue glow from the sea.

Shiro closed the door and leaned back against it, anxieties fading away as he simply looked at her, at the ethereal woman who had bewitched him the minute they met. How long had he pined for the white-haired lion goddess? This was his chance, this private moment.

“The entire time I was gone, all I could think about was getting back to you.”

His voice was low and serious and Allura froze, half-turning so she could look at him, shock etched across her features.

Shiro planned on confessing with something more eloquent, something beautiful after they'd had time to discuss and debrief. There were still so many questions, so many lingering uncertainties floating between them.

But instead, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, drunk on the beauty of her.

“Me?” she asked, surprise in her tone.

“You” he replied, pushing off the door to walk closer to where she stood, the open window behind her letting in a cool breeze.

“Before I died I thought…” he waved his left hand as if trying to find the words to express their intense relationship. “I thought we had something more,” he finally managed to say, glad for the dim light so that Allura couldn't see the nervous blush firing lighting up his face.

“I felt that too,” Allura admitted after a moment. She brought a hand up to rub along the opposite bicep, body language insecure as she tried to hold herself together. “I want to find that again. To pick up where we left off. But part of me–” her voice cut off and her gaze darted away from his.

“Part of you what?”

Shiro’s calloused palm came up to cover her hand, warm and firm and urged her on.

“Part of me thinks that after falling for Lotor like such a blind fool, you couldn't possibly want me still, let alone trust me. I'm damaged now. Perhaps I always was.”

Shiro sighed, teeth gritting as his hand dropping away from the princess. His fingers tingled and he missed the contact immediately.

“I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me,” he said roughly, brow furrowing. “Thinking of him so close to you. Touching you. His lips on yours…”

His hand curled into a tight fist. “Yeah, it pisses me off. But that doesn't change the way I feel about you. I had a lot of time to think about what it might be like if I made it back. If I got back to my physical form.”

He opened his hand brought his palm up to caress Allura’s face.

“I promised myself that I wouldn't miss my chance to tell you how much you mean to me. But I can never find the right words.”

Shiro leaned in close, his face nearly touching hers, his breath fanning out across her cheek.

“But maybe I don't need words. Maybe I can show you instead.”

With that, Shiro's mouth descended. The tension that had been building between them exploded as Allura melted into the embrace, her lips molding to his. Through the thin fabric of their new clothes, Allura could feel the heat of him, feel the low groan that rumbled up his broad chest and fire spread through her, pooling deep in her belly.

She had dreamt of this. Many times. And it was strange for her fantasy of him to come to fruition.

But if the past few quintants had taught her anything, it was that life and love were unpredictable. She was done trying to make sense of everything, done trying to justify and rationalize her feelings for him. How could this passion be so intense, so intimate, when he had been gone for so long?

Everything was rushing back like a tidal wave and Allura could only hang on for the ride as Shiro’s tongue pressed against the seam of her lips. She opened for him immediately, her senses overwhelmed by his taste and scent and feel. Need clawed up her spine, cloying and desperate.

Her tongue swept into the warm velvet of his mouth and suddenly she was pushing him back, his massive frame hitting the door with a thud.

Shiro grunted in response, but Allura pressed on, her arms twining around his neck to draw him closer. Closer. She couldn’t get close enough to him.

He was a bit taken aback by her eagerness. Shiro anticipated going in for a chaste kiss, but in his arms he held a wildfire. Allura was burning around him, dragging him with her in a smoky haze of desire. Feelings that had been mounting for so long welled up within him, and there was a moment he couldn’t breathe, longing squeezing painfully in his chest.

Their bodies slotted together, hands and mouths moving in earnest, as if the energy between them was inextricably linked, their frantic heartbeats becoming syncopated. Small gasps and moans filled the air around them, their hips pressing into each other.

“I want you, Takashi,” Allura whispered as she pulled away, mouth nestled in Shiro's neck. “It’s always been you.”

Shiro shivered in her arms, his hands gripping her waist, fingers pressing into her soft flesh. Nothing mattered anymore except this moment between them. It felt so right, as if they’d been waiting for ages for the stars to align so they might come together.

“I want you, too,” he replied, voice like sandpaper as his hands trailed up her sides.

He gripped the straps of her flowy dress, pushing them gently down her shoulders. The material had jewels embroidered around the neckline, and the weight of them dragged it off of her body in a whisp. It pooled around her feet and she stood before him, naked except for the gold dripped from her.

Along with her armbands and the delicate metal woven into her hair, a gold body chain that wrapped around her waist and connected again at her neck. Anklets jingled at her ankles and Shiro wanted to swipe his tongue along every inch of metal, drag his lips across the gilded decoration lining her body. Wanted to suckle the body chain where it met her navel and feel the hardness of it mixed with her soft skin.

“You are beautiful,” he said, hands skimming the planes of her.

Allura’s eyes were the deepest blue he’d ever seen and they drifted shut as he brought his mouth back to hers. He could feel her fingers kneading his shoulders, her nipples stiff peaks against his chest, the thin fabric of his outfit leaving very little to the imagination.

He slid a palm over her hip, down the curve of her ass to the tender flesh of her thighs. His other arm circled her waist and his kiss deepened, his tongue licking into Allura. She began rubbing against him, creating friction against the soft material of his clothing, her jewelry catching on the delicate fibers.

Shiro let out a growl and pushed back, ripping the cloth of his tunic-style shirt over his head and shucking the pants and undergarments with similar haste.

Both naked, they reconnected like magnets and they both groaned when they finally had skin on skin. He wanted to lift her up and carry her to the bed. It had been a while since he’d slept with anyone and he had a brief flash of panic that he would indeed fuck this up.

So he decided to listen to her body, to the noises seeping like honey from her cupid’s bow mouth. His head dipped down to take one rosy nipple into his mouth. She cried out at that, her arms clutching his back as her mouth smeared across his shoulder. He gently suckled, his cock aching as she squirmed beneath him.

He turned his attention to her other breast, his fingers replacing his mouth so that he could tease both nipples at once. Shiro moved to the center of her chest, tongue finding the body chain as it slipped between his teeth, his tongue darting out to lick along the stripe of gold as he sank to his knees.

Allura’s eyes were downcast, stare fixated on Shiro’s mouth as it laved her belly button, suckling against the chain. She moaned and could feel the moisture pooling between her thighs, knees quaking when Shiro glanced up and caught her gaze. Without breaking it, he moved his mouth further, gently nudging her knees to open with his shoulders. He nipped at the swirled Altean markings at her hip bones before moving lower still.

She grabbed onto his shoulders to stay standing and with one hand on her thigh, Shiro used the other to tenderly spread her, exposing her core and causing a needy whine to escape her.

He glanced up once more, gunmetal eyes like laser beams as they connected with hers. Slowly, deliberately, he brought his mouth to her. His tongue slipped beneath her slick folds and Allura’s eyes screwed shut, her head falling back as she cried out in pleasure.

Shiro was like a cat lapping at a bowl of heavy cream, his tongue gliding along her sex. He was surprised at how similar her anatomy was to that of the human women he’d been with, although the nub at the apex of her thighs was nearly twice the size of a human woman’s.

He brought his mouth around it, swirling his tongue languidly as her fingertips dug crescents into the muscle of his shoulders. Unlike the human’s he knew, she was also completely hairless, not a trace of white curls guarding her, just soft, smooth skin.

Shiro released his grip on her thighs, bringing his fingers between his lips and moistening them. He slipped a careful digit between Allura’s folds, pausing to look up at her as the finger sank into her wet heat. The princess gasped in response, hips bucking as his finger was joined by a second and they began to move. The walls of her sex were lined with ridges and his fingers glided over them. Shiro imagined how they might feel around his cock.

He brought his mouth back to her cleft and moved it in tandem with his eager hand. Shiro worked her until her moans became ragged, her body clenching around him in a desperate search for release. It was intoxicating, and Shiro wanted to feel her come apart in his arms. He added a third finger, slick, sticky moisture from her sex dribbling onto his hand and dripping down his wrist.

Shiro kept his quick pace, driving her closer and closer to the edge, his weeping cock bobbing helplessly against his stomach. Allura’s thighs clamped hard around him, her groans becoming broken pleas.

“Please! _Please, Takashi!_ I’m–”

With a violent shudder, she climaxed, hips stuttering as her body pulsates around his fingers and drenched his tongue in her essence.

He pulled back and as Allura was coming down from her climax, body alight with fireworks, she watched as he brought his fingers–the same fingers that had been inside her– up to his mouth. His pink tongue licked a long strip up his index and middle fingers and his eyes never left hers.

Allura’s knees buckled and she landed in the pillow of his hold. His metal arm was surprisingly cool against her and the gold jewelry that was still somehow in place added a pleasant pressure against her skin. Her legs fell open and they circled his waist. Shiro was still sitting back on his knees, his sure hold still wrapped snugly around her.

“That was…” her voice shook, it’s gravelly timbre reverberating around the suddenly quiet room. She huffed in a breath and listened to the rhythm of the sea outside. “I’ve never known such pleasure.”

Shiro watched her eyes defog, her cheeks burning so bright that they changed the color of her Altean markings. They were faintly glowing, humming along with the rhythm of her life force.

“Is this your first–?” he began to ask, pausing when her gaze suddenly cleared and snapped to his.

That was a yes.

She worried that he would be offended. That he would look at her virginity as some imaginary boundary he never dare cross.

Instead, his nostrils flared, his eyes darkening as a possessive gleam encompassed them.

“Only me,” he said, not a question but a fact that burned as true as the primal lust rippling through her.

“Only you,” she repeated, unsure why his barbarous behavior affected her so. Allura was fiercely independent and although she was comfortable with him, his brash masculinity should have fired alarm bells in her head. Instead, it made her thighs quiver with anticipation.

A bashful expression overtook his face and he blushed.

“I really wish I could say the same. It feels like a betrayal to have been with anyone before you. This feels so right it’s like I–like we–”

He stammered for the right words.

“We belong together?” she asked playfully, sliding a finger up his chest.

There were scars littered everywhere about him and for a moment she felt a sympathy that was crippling in its power. But he wouldn’t want that. Wouldn’t accept pity from her.

So instead of thinking of all of the ways this poor man had been wronged, she pinched his nipple between her thumb and forefinger and smiled a wan smile down at him, her legs tightening on his waste.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” she said, her other hand reaching up to tug gently at the short white hair on the scruff of his neck. “I’m rather happy you know a thing or two.”

With nothing else left to say between them, their mouths drifted together, as if the invisible thread that intertwined them was wrenched tighter, the space between them evaporating into the cool night air.

Shiro stood in one swift motion and Allura let out a small gasp but relaxed when she felt the comforting weight of his heavy arms around her stiffen into place. She littered his face with feather-light kisses as he carried her over to the bed, running her thumbs along the edges of his scar.

Never in her wildest fantasies about this man could she have imagined a passion so bright, the torch of her love for him combusting within her, radiating out like a beacon. She felt as though her chest was not big enough to contain the massive swelling of her heart and happy tears graced her lashes as she smiled down at him.

“I missed you,” she said simply as he moved the gauzy net that acted as a privacy barrier for the large, oval-shaped bed.

He laid her down on the sheets reverently, his gaze traveling down the lush valley of her hips and ample thighs. Shiro was in awe, everything about this experience was surreal. Things like this didn’t happen to him. He wasn’t the hero and certainly didn’t get the happily ever after.

And yet…

He licked his lips, still swollen from his time between her thighs. Allura rested on her elbows, her breasts jiggling slightly as she rubbed her legs together, her jewelry glinting in the darkened room.

“Can I try something?” she asked, voice curious and gentle.

Takashi nodded, his mercury gaze melting over her. She had to suppress a shiver beneath his scrutiny.

“Will you lay down?”

Instead of responding, he simply obeyed, turning to flop down on his back, one hand folding beneath his head, the other–his Altean hand–resting loosely at his side. Allura straddled his knees, scooching down so that she was eye to eye with his arousal.

She stared at it, taking in its length and stature. It was larger than she expected but made her mouth water nonetheless. Her eyes traveled up Takashi’s shredded abdomen, the perfect ripples on his stomach only marred by the scars of his past. His chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm as he waited patiently for her.

When she finally reached his face, she caught his intense stare and the near-imperceptible twitch of his lips.

Her stomach did a strange flip-flop and her sex began to tingle anew.

She let her fingers trail over the white hair that ran crisply down his stomach, encircling his cock. He shuddered, his stomach dipping. She continued and his hips rutted helplessly as he groaned. Her fist encircled him and she watched in wonderment as his eyes scrunched closed, the warmth in her hand soft but impossibly strong, velvet wrapped steel. Her thumb traced a circle over the slit on his head and sticky precum dotted the pad of her finger.

“Does this feel good?” she asked, a bit hesitantly.

“Y-yes,” he moaned, hips bucking as she stroked his length, fingers pushing down at his base.

She leaned forward with just the tip of her pink tongue and ran it along the slit, fascinated by the taste of him, by the feel of such soft skin beneath her lips. Allura was even more fascinated by Takashi’s reactions. Each sigh and moan she pulled from him felt like a miniature victory. She worked him until a sheen of sweet glossed over his rigid muscles as they coiled ever tighter.

Allura swallowed him down, a moan garbled in her throat when his hand nestled in her thick hair, dislodging some of the braids so that white curls floated around her face. They tickled as she moved, her mouth depositing moisture along the ridge of his head, lubricating her efforts. He was so large that she needed to use her hand at his base to stimulate him entirely, and she stroked in time with her mouth, lips tightening and releasing around his shaft.

It was intoxicating and she felt powerful making him unravel like this. Normally, Shiro was so controlled and tempered. But now he whimpered under her ministrations and Allura could not be more delighted. Her enthusiasm urged her on and she moved faster, her entire body undulating as she devoured his straining cock again and again.

When his hand stiffened in her hair and his hips fucked up into her, Allura hummed with pleasure.

“Allura, you-you have to– _nnnggggh!_ ” he cried out, voice cracking as he panted. “I'm not gonna last. Please!”

Allura immediately withdrew, her face knit tightly in concern.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Shiro couldn’t help but let out a strangled laugh as he sat up.

“Nothing, I just...I don’t have the same stamina as you. I don’t want to come yet. I want to come inside you.”

Allura’s face felt like it was on fire, his worst making her embarrassed and aroused at the same time.

“I want that, too,” she answered shyly.

“Come here,” he said, laying back and motioning for her to align their hips.

She did as he beckoned, the apex of her thighs meeting his cock, her thighs bracketing his hips. Allura moaned as he reached down and dragged his length along her dewy folds. Shiro pushed in as much as he dared, Allura writhing on top of him, her nails dragging angry red marks down his chest.

The princess worried briefly if he would fit, but didn’t have much time to think before he was pushing deeper, breaching the resistance he met and sliding into the hilt. Allura cried out, a pain aching dully between her legs. Takashi was like a statue, completely still beneath her. Then he pulled his cock, moving inside her and she moaned out his name, the pain beginning to ebb.

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. He cupped her face, fingers brushing hair back from her eyes, his neck craning up so that his lips could touch hers. Allura whimpered happily, a new throbbing coursing inside her, electricity shooting through her as she slowly rocked her hips against him.

With that affirmation, Shiro slowly pumped his hips upward and she cried out again–not in pain, but in pure ecstasy. His hands moved down, anchoring her thighs as she leaned back to look at him, her hair in disarray and it looked like a cloud as it haloed around her.

Shiro watched with rapt attention as the princess lifted herself, inch by inch, her heat enveloping him, the ridges he felt earlier rubbing deliciously along his length. She sank back down with just as much care, just as much caution. He wanted to drive upwards, to plant himself as deep inside of her as she pulsed wetly around him. Her movements were amateur and made all the more desirable because they were purely driven by her own pleasure.

After a few more moments of adjustment, she began a simple rhythm, pumping her hips up and down with sure, even strokes. Shiro was completely enchanted, his eyes tracking a droplet of sweat the crawled down her neck and joined with the gold chain, continuing down to her navel. He had never felt anything so exquisite in his entire life. Physically, it was everything he could have imagined, but the overwhelming force behind his love for her was finally let loose, finally able to find an expression that she would understand.

He communicated his emotion to her with his palms as they kneaded the flesh of her ass, helping her keep pace. Shiro stretched up, mouth locking on to her nipple once more. Allura cried out as his teeth grazed her sensitive flesh, pulling to peek beneath his tongue.

She felt the fire within her burning hotter, spreading to her thighs until they were quaking with need. Allura pushed Shiro back down and the force of the movement caused his hand on her hip to pull on the body chain, snapping it. She felt raw and animalistic, her body milking him as her hips began to move in earnest.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Shiro moaned, hands encircling her wrists as she sunk her fingers back into his chest.

Her pace quickened and she drove them both higher and higher, their bodies slapping together, voices breathless as they echoed in unison around the chamber. Shiro began thrusting his hips up, matching the princess thrust for thrust as heat licked along his belly, his muscles coiling and readying for release.

Allura pulled free of his hold on her wrists, pushing up to try and create more friction. She whined, a loud, desperate noise as her hips bucked wildly.

“Shhhhh, here baby,” Shiro cooed, taking one of her hands and guiding her fingers down to her clit.

He slotted one on either side of the wet nub and moved them in a circular motion.

“Just like that,” he said, hands stroking her thighs. He began pistoning upward, bouncing her on top of his cock in a mad effort to find release.

She caught on quickly, hand moving furiously as she rubbed herself in time with the brutal pumping of Takashi’s hips. The pull of her fingers against her clit and the slide of Takashi’s cock in and out were too much. Her thighs strained, her body stiffening as she chased down her orgasm, a slew of rough moans tearing from her throat.

Shiro felt her body clenching, felt her wind tighter and tighter around him. His fingers were bruising as they clenched on her hips, his cock slamming into her again and again. Then Allura was coming, her body bowing as her muscles convulsed around him, clenching as she expelled warm liquid down his shaft. He shuddered and pumped three more times, and on the last thrust he held himself firm, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

There were cries and moans and huffs as they clung to their release. Allura folded herself onto Takashi’s chest, her ear pressed firmly against his heartbeat. She was powerless to stop her body from shivering as she floated back to reality. Shiro traced the pink marking along her back, whispering love words in her ear and softly kissing her hair, his arms looping gently around her waist.

Neither of them moved for a long while.

Eventually, Shiro roused himself, pulling out of Allura with the utmost care. He returned from the small washroom with a damp piece of linen and wiped between her thighs, delicately clearing away the mess they made.

Allura seemed out of it and was pliant to his prodding, eyes staying closed as her body hummed. He undid the clasp on the body chain and pulled the remaining jewels from her hair, the armbands following suit. Once he was convinced she was taken care of, Shiro returned to the bed, pulling Allura snugly into his arms.

Her breath was steady and even as she slumbered against him. There was so much still to discuss, so many unanswered questions but it all seemed like nothing but details in light of what they’d shared. Shiro finally felt like he had returned, the woman sleeping in his arms bringing back a part of him that he hadn’t found since before Kerberos.

What would the others think? What would it be like when they got back to Earth?

Hardly any of it mattered to him as he shut his eyes–his universe righted itself the moment Allura answered his unspoken confession. He rubbed his face against the soft hair on her crown and she sighed, burrowing deeper into his hold.

Shiro drifted into a peaceful sleep and for the first time since he returned, he dreamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Damn. Allura didn't even get no tea. Shoot dang shoot, y'all.
> 
> XP


End file.
